Pretty Green Eyes
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Mal helps Natara get over her heartbreak with Oscar. Pretty Green Eyes song by Ultrabeat.


Pretty Green Eyes

**Hey, I'm aware that I haven't updated in a while and wanted to apologize. This isn't my best work but I felt like posting it, just to let you know I'm alive ;) I will be updating soon, working on it now actually. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy. I love this song, takes me back. **

_Pretty green eyes  
So full of sparkle and such light  
Let me remind  
You chose not to cry_

Natara had the most beautiful, enchanting eyes that I had ever witnessed in my life. And I had seen a lot of women's eyes, believe me. What I loved about them was the amazing way they would sparkle, whether or not there was a light source to illuminate them. They were always full of the light of life making her seem carefree and happy, even through her hard times. And she had many of those. Natara was the strongest person I had ever met; she refused to cry when she was upset or angry but took her pain and channelled it into her work. She could transform that hurt into determination and that is what I admired about her... that was partly why I loved her. There were many other reasons that I could think of, but won't bore you with the details. However, heartbreak seemed to be the one thing that always managed to beat her.

_It's all right  
For your lover has come home  
By your side I'll always stay_

The day came when her and Oscar broke up for the second time and I could see she was upset about it, but refused to talk to me about it giving me the excuse of 'I'm fine' which I knew was _total_ bull. Oscar continuously tried to call her apologising for the stupid things he said. I thought it was bordering stalker, but Natara thought otherwise and didn't listen to me. No matter how much she tried to push me away I would stay by her side.

_Never have to be alone  
Never have to be alone  
You never have to be alone_

She would never have to be on her own. I would never abandon her and let her go through this heartbreak alone. I cared for her too much to stand idly by waiting for her to recover. I would help her through it and heal her emotionally, no matter how long it took.

_Pretty green eyes  
So full of wonder and despair  
It's all right to cry  
For I'll be there to wipe your tears_

After work I drove her home. The car ride was silent and she wouldn't look at me, but stared out of the window. I walked her back up to her room, despite her protests and we stood outside her door. I asked her if she would be alright tonight and she turned to me. For the first time that day she looked me directly in the eye. I could instantly see her pain – her despair, but there was also a look she wore, like she doubted herself. She diverted her gaze to the floor but not before I noticed tears welling up in her once joyful eyes. I sighed quietly and reached over to her, lifting her chin up to meet my gaze and looking into her eyes, twinkling with tears. She blinked and a few rolled onto her beautiful features. I didn't hesitate to wipe them away with the pad of my thumb and pulled her into a comforting hug.

_And in your arms  
Together we're in paradise  
And it's so nice_

I cradled Natara in my arms for a while, before I felt her return the hug and bury her face into my chest, sobbing quietly. I took the keys from her and opened her apartment door. Leading her inside, we sat down on the sofa and I took her hand, tenderly stroking it. She stared down at it for a while before resting her head on my shoulder and sighing. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

Looking down at her, I noticed her tears had stopped. Even a small, barely noticeable smile tugged at the corners of her perfect peach lips. It was always nice to have moments with Natara like this, holding her in my arms, for whatever reason. Sure, I preferred to hold her when she was in good spirits, but this was pleasant too.

_You'll never have to be alone__  
__Never have to be alone  
Never have to be alone  
Never have to be alone  
Never have to be alone_

I stayed with Natara over the next couple of days, telling her lame jokes to try and cheer her up. Being there whenever she would tear up or the pain would return and just helping her get over the heartbreak she felt. I never let her be alone. Thankfully, after a short period of time I noted the light starting to return to her eyes and a new spring in her step.

_Pretty green eyes  
So full of sparkle and such light  
Let me remind  
You chose not to cry__  
__It's all right  
For your lover has come home  
By your side I'll always stay_

We were at work one day, tracking down the latest psycho to wander our streets, when she handed me a folder. I glanced at her and she met my gaze. We stared into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. There, right in front of me, was the sparkle and happiness I used to see before. Her pretty green eyes had returned to their former glory, shining in the sunlight.

Natara had told me one night that she wasn't going to cry anymore. That she had paid Oscar her tears, but wouldn't shed another. That was the Natara I liked to see, once again channelling her sorrow into resolve. It was going to be alright, and she knew it.

_You'll never have to be alone__  
__Never have to be, never have to be  
Never have to, never have to be alone  
Never have to be, never have to be  
_


End file.
